This invention relates generally to an access ladder for the elevated operator's platform of a vehicle, and specifically to such a ladder which is pivotable about two separate axes.
The size and configuration of certain self-propelled agricultural vehicles, particularly the modern combine, has dictated the use of an operator's platform which is positioned at a substantially elevated location above the ground. The operator's platform of a combine is conventionally located above the threshing mechanism of the combine and a relatively large pair of front drive wheels. Access to the platform is gained by a ladder extending downwardly therefrom to a location convenient to the ground.
This type of access ladder, though convenient, presents a number of problems to the effective operation of the vehicle. Many times, because of the location of the platform relative to the large front drive wheels, the ladder protrudes beyond the outer edge of a wheel, thus increasing the overall width of the machine and hindering transport. Furthermore, a depending ladder creates an obstacle during field operations which may be engaged by standing crops and either damaged itself by the impact or cause damage to the standing crop. Moreover, any protrusion beyond the width of the wheels increases the possibility of adverse contact with buildings, gates, other vehicles and similar obstacles commonly found in the area which the combine operates.